Sharing Dreams
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: This is the sequel to “Daydream” and “Sirius’ Daydream”...


**Title:** Sharing Dreams

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius

**Length:** 4, 066 words

**Summary: **This is the sequel to "Daydream" and "Sirius' Daydream"...

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings:** bondage, rimming, blowjob, handjob, first-time kinky sex!

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** thatgirlsiva (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This was on the card for a very long time. The problem is getting round to it and having it linked it up with the prequels and then I got caught up with all the different fic challenges and like all my other half completed fics such as "Snape's Kitty", it got put on hold. This was inspired on several pieces of fan art.

**Dedication:** This is for everyone who wanted a final confrontation (and I know there were a few of you screaming for this!). You asked and you shall receive.

**Review:** Yes please.

Remus could only shake his head in humour as he watched James engage in a mock fight. He could never understand why his two friends enjoyed it so much. However, in his mind, it was fun still to watch and so he did. He leaned against the tree and relaxed in the shade. Every time Sirius was playfully thrown to the ground by James, Remus chuckled insanely.

He laughed even more when the fourth Marauder, Peter tried to join in the fight. Wormtail was the smallest of the quarter and he was easily overpowered by Prongs and Padfoot. Remus knew it was not a friendly thing to do but he couldn't help laughing his head off at what was happening.

Eventually Peter pushed James, who was then thrown to the ground. With a grin on his face, James mock-attacked Peter and the two engaged in a different type of play fight. Sirius moved away from the two and towards the tree where Remus was sitting. Sirius sat next to Remus and they held onto each other, their laughs becoming muffled by each other's shoulders.

When they had calmed down, they looked up and saw through teary eyes that the mock fight had ended and James was now trying his hardest to attract the attentions of Lily Evans. Peter was also trying to talk to a girl that the two did not recognise.

Sirius was the first to speak. "Prongs will never give up, will he?"

Remus responded. "Oh, I don't know. It looks like it's going well this time. Maybe he's finally getting somewhere." He wiped his falling tears with the back of his hand.

"Any regrets in leaving your second home?"

Remus looked at his friend in confusion. "My what?" After a few seconds of thought, he realised what Sirius meant. "Oh very funny, Pads. You really are a cheeky git sometimes."

Sirius flashed his mischievous smile that always lit up his face. "Hey, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be me, would I?"

"Yeah and if you didn't fall asleep when you are supposed to be working, I would think something was wrong with you."

"Speaking of which, are you alright?"

Remus was taken back. "I'm, fine. Why?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that we usually have to pry you away from your books and today, you just wanted to leave. I just wondered if you're alright."

Remus sighed. "I told you. It's just such a gorgeous day--too gorgeous to study. I can do it later."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Remus lowered his head and nodded. Sirius' smiled widened as he saw how the werewolf became shy. It was an old habit and Sirius always thought that Remus was at his cutest when he was shy or nervous.

Sirius leaned forward and whispered into Remus' ear. "Are you sure that it has nothing to do with your erection?"

Remus looked up in shock. "My what?"

Sirius chuckled, continuing to whisper. "I saw it in the library as you stood up. I saw the bulge in your trousers. I wonder if I wasn't the only one who had found something better to do than study." He gently breathed into Remus' ear and the werewolf's face suddenly went red. Sirius grinned and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "It's alright, Moony. Who'd you dream about? Who's the lucky girl?"

Remus' face burned more with embarrassment. "Pads, I'm not feeling too good. I think…yeah, I think I'll go and lie down."

He stood up but before he could walk away, Sirius grabbed his hand, concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Remus gently shrugged his away from Sirius' hold. "I just need to lie down. The heat has gotten to me." And before Sirius could reply, Remus was running through the fields towards the school.

An hour passed and Sirius was still sitting under the tree, watching James and Peter talk to the same two girls. His mind, however, was with Remus. Even with his brilliance, Sirius could not understand why Remus was so embarrassed. After all, since Remus had confessed to being a werewolf, the Marauders had made a pact that would be no more secrets between them.

_What could it be so bad about this? After all, he's sixteen and if he didn't get erections now and again, that would be weird. He obviously fancies someone. Why does he find it so shameful that he can't talk to me about it?_

Seeing that his friends were busy, Sirius stood up and moved towards the school. He walked along the almost deserted corridors and up the stairs that, as always, seemed to have a mind of their own. He eventually reached the entrance to the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor tower and, for a moment, he hesitated.

_Oh, for crying out loud, Sirius! This is your best friend here. What are you afraid of, really? That something is wrong with Remus or finding out that he doesn't love you the same you love him? If Remus is having problems, then surely that should take priority. _

He gently opened the door and immediately saw Remus curled up in his bed. Remus didn't move at all when Sirius closed the door, which made Sirius wonder if his friend was truly asleep. He walked silently towards his curled-up friend and when he saw that Remus' eyes were open, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He focused on Remus' hands, which were open and spread out on the bed.

_I wish I could hold your hand and make all your troubles go away,_ Sirius thought longingly.

Sirius whispered. "Are you okay?" Remus' response was to curl up tighter and Sirius' heart broke at how his friend was shutting him out. "Remus, if I have done or said something that upset you, then I'm very sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle. "You know what a reckless git I am." There was an awkward silence and Sirius became uncomfortable. He knew that he had upset Remus--he could feel it. "It _is_ because of something I've said, isn't it? You _do_ fancy someone?" When Remus curled up tighter, Sirius could not take it anymore. He scooted towards Remus, leaning forward to cuddle him. Remus stiffened in his arms but Sirius continued to hold him. "Sh, it's okay, Remy. You know you can tell me anything."

Remus shook his head. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Why not?"

"I just…" Remus looked at Sirius, who could clearly see the confusion and sadness in the brown-haired boy's eyes. All too quickly, Remus looked away. "I just…can't."

"Are you scared that I'm going to tell her--this girl you fancy? I promise that I won't."

"It's not a girl."

_Oh._ "It's not?"

"No." Remus' voice was agitated, "I'm gay, alright?"

There was another silence and Sirius continued to hold onto Remus. Although it was probably not the best friendship thing to do, he felt relief. Remus was gay just like him. Somehow, Sirius hoped that he had a chance.

"Hey, Remy. It's okay." Sirius held his friend as if he was caring for a frightened child. "There's no shame in it." He whispered into Remus' ear. "I'm gay too."

Remus looked at Sirius in shock. "What?"

Sirius smiled a little. "Does that _really _surprise you?"

"Well...yeah. I see you flirting with the girls all the time."

"Those girls?" Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes. "_They _come up to _me_, not the other way round. They're not who or what I want. They're not who I dreamt about in the library."

"Well, what _did _you dream about in the library?"

"Only if you promise to tell me who made you hard."

Remus repeated. "What did you dream about?"

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' soft brown hair. His voice was just as soft and almost seductive as he spoke. "I dreamt about the young man that I love. He was lying on a table tied up and at my mercy. I licked his spine and slowly probed my tongue inside him. If James hadn't woken me up," he emphasised. "I would have done…so…much…more." He nipped Remus' ear and Sirius could feel his own cock bulge in his trousers. "Do you want to know who it was that I dreamt of? Do you want to know who it is that I love?"

Remus looked at Sirius as he spoke, taking in every word. He began to feel aroused again.

_Oh god,_ he thought. _I wish you would do that to me._

He nodded, although he did not want to know the truth. Sirius lay on the bed and pressed against Remus, his arms still wrapped around him. Remus could feel Sirius' hardening cock against his own and many thoughts flowed through his mind, thoughts that only intensified his own sexual tension.

Sirius whispered only one word into Remus' ear--the only word that was needed. "You."

Remus' eyes widened in sock and Sirius chuckled at the reaction. He stroked Remus' cheek. "Is it really so hard to believe?"

Remus tried to speak but all he could do was stutter. In the end, he buried his head into Sirius' shoulder and mumbled. "Oh…Merlin!"

"It's okay." Sirius whispered. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. You'll always be one of my best mates, no matter what. It's just…" He felt a lump growing in his throat.

Still buried in Sirius' shoulder, Remus' voice was muffled. "You want more?"

"Yeah."

After a short but awkward silence, Remus knew he could finally speak the truth. He could not believe that Sirius wanted him as much as he wanted Sirius. No, it was more than being wanted. Sirius actually _loved _him.

He whispered nervously. "I want more too."

Sirius froze, then smiled and nuzzled Remus' mop of hair. "You do?"

Remus lifted his head and his eyes were locked into a gaze with Sirius' steely-grey eyes. He swallowed thickly. "You're the one who made me hard."

He cupped Sirius' face in his hands and their lips gently met. It was Remus' first kiss and he was nervous about what to do.

Sirius could feel Remus' lips quiver and he soothed. "It's alright. Relax."

He tenderly kissed Remus' lips before completely taking over the kiss. He moved his lips over Remus', enticing Remus to do the same. Soon, they were kissing with open mouths and Sirius slid his tongue in Remus' mouth.

Remus pulled away from the kiss and gazed into Sirius' eyes. He smiled softly. "I suppose I should tell you what distracted me from studying."

Sirius chuckled. "All in good time, Moony."

He pulled Remus towards him and captured his lips into another energetic kiss. Sirius fell on top of the smaller boy without breaking their kiss. Their tongues played with each other as the kiss deepened and the pups moaned as Sirius pressed his body against Remus'.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss and breathed. "Want you. Want you so much"

"I want you, too, but please…not here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Well…anyone can walk in."

Sirius accusingly looked at Remus. "Are you ashamed of wanting me?"

Remus shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just…I'm…"

"Nervous?"

Remus nodded his head eagerly.

"And you don't think you'll be able to relax?"

"Yes, that's the only reason. I swear."

After a moment's silence, Sirius smiled and rubbed his nose against Remus'. "I should have guessed. You wouldn't be my Moony if you weren't so shy. Come on."

They made their way out of the dormitory and down the corridor. Soon, they were outside the door opposite the infamous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Sirius walked past the door three times, and then he turned the handle. He opened the door and gently took hold of Remus' shoulders before leading them. There in front of the two pups was an incredibly large bed, much larger than the ones in the dormitory.

Sirius whispered. "Is there anything else you need?"

Remus shook his head. "No. This is perfect."

Sirius shut the door behind him and took hold of Remus' hand, leading him to the bed. When Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, the two mutts launched into another kiss. Clothes came off frantically and soon, naked bodies were merged together in another embrace, tongues tangling. Hard cocks touched and moans were muffled by passionate kisses.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss and whispered. "You're a dirty boy, aren't you?" He glided his hand across Remus' thin chest, brushing over his nipples, wringing a moan from Remus. "You spend so much time studying, keeping up with the good boy image and yet, you're just the same as the rest of us."

Remus nodded urgently and breathed. "Yes."

Sirius said quietly. "I want you to show me what you dreamt about. Let me into that dirty little mind of yours." When Remus' body stiffened, Sirius asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Remus turned his head away, too scared to finish what he wanted to say.

With one hand, Sirius turned Remus' head until he was gazing in those beautiful eyes. He said softly. "Tell me."

Remus blinked. "It's just I have never been intimate with anyone before."

Sirius smiled. "And you're afraid that you'll get it wrong." When Remus nodded, Sirius chuckled. "Don't be, Moony. Just go with the flow and I'll let you know if you're doing it wrong. And if you're wrong, then I'll tell you what to do. Okay?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah."

Sirius kissed him gently on the lips and then said. "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed, lying on your back."

Sirius complied with Remus' wishes and lay on the bed, his head resting on the pillows whoch were by the headboard. Remus took hold of his school tie and used it to bind Sirius' wrists to the bed. He used the other tie to blindfold his submissive beloved.

Sirius chuckled. "I don't know what you're worried about. I'm very horny already."

Remus smiled. "I can tell. You've been horny for a while."

Sirius laughed. "So have you."

Remus slowly made his way down Sirius' body until he was kneeling between Sirius' open legs. He started to caress Sirius' thighs, admiring his erection. Remus licked his lips.

_This is nothing like what I dreamed of, _he thought. _His cock is so much bigger than I ever imagined. _

He leaned forward and licked the glistening head with the tip of his tongue. Sirius arched his entire body, moaning with sheer delight. Feeling more confident, Remus continued to rub Sirius' thighs whilst repeatedly licking the tip of his erection. Sirius moaned louder as he struggled in vain against his tight bonds.

Sirius cried out. "You bloody tease!"

Remus smiled. "Am I doing alright?"

Sirius shook his head. "You're doing great. Don't stop."

Remus took hold of the base of Sirius' aching erection and licked slowly down the shaft. He swirled his tongue around the entire cock. He could hear Sirius panting and moaning- beautiful noises that only enticed Remus to continue his torment. He took the head of Sirius' cock in his mouth and started to lick and suck.

Sirius was writhing on the bed, moaning. "That's it. More."

Remus sucked on two of his own fingers. He then swallowed the head of Sirius' cock and his head bobbed up and down, bringing maximum pleasure to his submissive lover. He reached around to Sirius' backside with one hand and stuck his two wet fingers into Sirius' unprepared anus.

Sirius screamed. "Oh fuck! Yes!"

Remus started to finger-fuck Sirius' arse whilst simultaneously sucking his cock. When Remus' fingers brushed against Sirius' prostate, the animagus arched his body further off the bed and Remus knew then he had found that special spot. He continued to hit Sirius' prostate, leaving the other boy writhing at Remus' mercy.

All too soon, Sirius' body tensed up and seconds later, he cried out as he came hard into Remus' mouth. The werewolf sucked Sirius' cock hard until he had milked out every last drop of come. When he had sucked Sirius dry, Remus removed his fingers from Sirius' bottom. He crawled up and sealed Sirius' lips with his own.

When he pulled away, Sirius breathed. "Untie me."

Remus obeyed, taking his time in doing so. He then ripped away the blind fold and smiled as Sirius blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and rolled over so now their positions were reversed. He traced his finger down the side of Remus' body and across his belly, going further down until he was touching the hard shaft of Remus' erection. He rubbed the glistening tip and the sight of Remus arching back moaning with delight cause Sirius' cock to gradually harden again.

"So beautiful, Remy. So very beautiful…" He leaned into Remus' ear. "And so very naughty."

"Did I do wrong?"

"You did great. Does my favourite werewolf want his reward?"

"Yes! Do to me what you dreamt about."

"What's the magic word?" Sirius rubbed Remus' slit.

Remus cried out. "Please, show me how far you would have gone."

"Very well. Get on your knees and put your hands on the headboard."

When Remus was in place, Sirius used both ties to tie Remus' wrists to the golden framed headboard. He then knelt behind Remus and glided one fingertip across the submissive boy's spine. When Remus shivered and moaned, Sirius repeated the motion and the sounds that elicited from his mouth brought Sirius' cock fully erect. He licked his lips at the sight of the aching erection between Remus' legs. He mounted Remus just like a dog would mount his chosen mate and began to stroke Remus' brown hair. He could hear Remus breathing rapidly.

Sirius asked with concern. "Are you alright, Moons?" Remus nodded eagerly, still panting like a wolf. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh, Merlin…YES!"

Sirius removed the hair from the back of Remus' neck. He placed butterfly kisses on the exposed skin, smiling as Remus writhed underneath him. Kisses turned to licks and this only excited and sexually tormented the werewolf even more. He moved his tongue slowly down Remus' back, lapping the spine like a dog would drink its water.

He took one final long lick up and down Remus' backbone until he reached the small of Remus' back. Sirius knelt up and began to stroke the werewolf's arse cheeks.

Remus moaned. "So nice."

Sirius whispered, "You like that, don't you? You want more?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically. Sirius took hold of Remus' bottom with both hands and spread them apart. He leaned forward and gently licked the rim around the werewolf's opening. He heard Remus moan and gasp at the touch. Sirius repeatedly licked the rim, his tongue swirling in tantalising circles. When he finally pushed his tongue inside the tight, virgin hole, Remus strained against his bonds and cried out in delight.

"OH MERLIN!"

Sirius started to probe his tongue inside Remus who tried to move his hips to meet Sirius' delicious thrusts. The room was filled with cries and pleas from Remus asking for more and more. Sirius pulled his tongue out and climbed onto Remus again, his own hard cock pressing between the werewolf's bottom cheeks.

"Why did you stop?" Remus groaned.

Sirius nuzzled his head in Remus' hair. "Because I want to give you more…that is if you want me too."

Remus knew immediately what Sirius meant and he said truthfully. "Yes, I want it!" Sirius reached over to untie his bonds. "What you doing?"

"Untying you. I want you to be comfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

"No. You won't hurt me. I want it like this." Remus begged. "Please take me like this."

Sirius chuckled. "You really are a kinky wolf, aren't you? So full of secrets."

Remus breathed. "Yes."

"Tell me what you are." He took hold of his cock and rubbed it against Remus' slick wet hole whilst using the other hand to cup the werewolf's balls. "Tell me."

Remus moaned. "I'm a kinky wolf and I want you now. Please….now! Fuck me now!"

Sirius teased. "My, my, such language." He released his hold on Remus' balls. "But your wish is my command."

He slowly, gently pushed his erection inside, crying out at the hot tightness he felt. He was not the only one--Remus called out at the size of Sirius' cock inside him. The push seemed to be long and agonising for the werewolf and he thought that it would last forever until finally he felt Sirius' balls resting against his arse. There, Sirius remained still and Remus could feel his lover's cock pulsing inside him, unbelievably huge and hot.

Sirius murmured. "Is it all right?" 

Remus moaned. "Oh, yes. Feels so good. Please move. I need you to move." 

And so Sirius began to, thrusting slow and deep. The ache around Remus' hole morphed into pleasure that only intensified when Sirius' cock brushed against his prostate. The sensation set his knees trembling and Remus knew he would have collapsed if it weren't for the fact that his wrists were bound to the headboard. .

Sirius piled himself onto Remus's back and gripped onto the headboard. Remus could feel Sirius' breath on his cheek as he panted with each thrust. He whimpered and tried to move his hips in time with Sirius' slow movements.

Sirius grunted. "Eager, aren't you? Do you love my cock inside you?"

Remus panted. "Yes."

Sirius grunted louder as he thrusted harder. "Tell me what you want, you naughty pup."

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me harder. I'm your slut and I want your cock!"

Sirius had never heard such language from the timid pup and he couldn't deny that hearing Remus talking dirty excited him all the more. "As you wish, my little slut." Sirius moved faster and harder.

Remus cried out "YES! THAT'S IT! MORE! MORE!"

Sirius slammed his hips against the smaller boy as Remus writhed and strained against the bonds. The ache inside Remus' cock was unbelievable. He badly needed to come and yet, he loved the feeling of being denying his orgasm as well as being taken so hard. It was so agonising and so pleasurable at the same time--Remus didn't want it to end.

When he felt a fingertip slid across the glistening tip of his cock, he exclaimed. "Oh, Merlin!"

"You like that?" Sirius' breath was heavy with lust. "You want me to touch your cock?"

Remus called out. "YES!!"

Sirius' fingertip traced slowly up and down Remus' red-hot erection. "Tell me what you are. Tell me what you want."

"I'm a little slut and I want you to make me come," Remus begged.

Sirius grabbed hold of Remus' cock and squeezed it before rubbing it hard. Remus immediately began to focus on driving into Sirius' hand as well as trying to move his hips in time with Sirius' urgent thrusting.

A few more tugs on Remus' cock were all that was needed for the werewolf to come, moaning hoarsely as his cum splattered over his thighs and across the sheet beneath. As his body shook and tingled with his orgasm, Sirius' movements became desperate, speeding up until he came with a choked cry. Sirius held onto Remus as tight as he could to prevent them from tumbling onto the sticky mattress.

When their bodies had calmed down with the post-orgasmic bliss, Sirius untied Remus' bonds and the two lay on the bed together. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and gently kissed the back of the werewolf's neck. He moved Remus on his back, towering over the werewolf. He brushed Remus' fringe and softly wiped the sweat from Remus' forehead.

Sirius smiled gently. "So beautiful, Moony." He kissed Remus' lips sweetly. "I love you."

Remus reached up and placed his palm on Sirius' cheek. "Love you too. That was bloody fantastic."

"Good. It was my pleasure, Remus."

"How long have you been dreaming about me like that?"

"Too long. You?"

"Same here."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You really are a dirty puppy, aren't you? I would love it to fulfil your every fantasy."

Remus smiled coyly. "Only if you fulfil yours as well."

Sirius winked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

End


End file.
